Twisted Bonnie
Twisted Bonnie the Rabbit is one of the secondary antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is an alternative counterpart to Bonnie the Rabbit and he is one of the twisted animatronics created by William Afton. Appearance Twisted Bonnie, like the rest of the Twisted, has two appearances thanks to a special device that carries inside, which changes the perspective of people to this animatronic; In other words, Twisted Bonnie's twisted form is an illusion created by the minds that are affected by that device. Its "real" shape is not described at any time in the book, but it is believed that it must be similar to a large figure made with a malleable plastic. Its twisted shape retains several characteristics of its original counterpart, such as the purple color on its fur and the long ears. However, it is much taller (about eight feet tall); his head is much taller and wider, where he has sharp teeth, with a second lower jaw that can be opened in the middle, black nose, long crooked whiskers, and purple eyes (although in the book he describes them as white); his body has almost the same shape as Bonnie; His arms do not present great changes, however it is possible to see large spikes on his shoulders; and his hands have sharp and curved claws. At some point in history, it is burned with gasoline as an attempt to stop it, so the design of your teaser can be based on its appearance after this event; in which his coat is melting, revealing his endoskeleton, and having bubbles of decomposition throughout his body. The Twisted Ones At some point, William Afton created the Twisted animatronics and buried them in a secret room in Henry's house . They remained buried for many years. When a storm destroyed Henry's workshop, he uncovered this hiding place, causing these animatronics to activate and wander around the city with only one goal: to catch Charlie , Henry's daughter. They started a series of murders, whose victims were in the middle of their route to the young woman. Twisted Bonnie does not make an appearance until the final pages of the book in the underground pizzeria, where he surrounded Charlie, John, Jessica and Clay Burke along with Twisted Wolf, while William Afton introduced himself as Springtrap. However, the group manages to escape and Springtrap orders the animatronics to chase them. The protagonists tried to stop Twisted Bonnie and Twisted Wolf by burning them with gasoline, but this is not effective. When Charlie left the group to see Springtrap fleeing down a corridor, these animatronics surrounded the rest of their friends again, along with Twisted Freddy who had recovered. However, Twisted Bonnie is finally destroyed by his original counterpart and Chica, who had come to this pizzeria knowing that William Afton was behind everything. Trivia * Even though looking purple in his poster, LadyFiszi confirmed on reddit he is actually blue and only purple due to the background."No, he is blue, it's just the background that makes him look like purple!" -LadyFiszi Gallery TheTwistedOnes.jpg FOeA60N.jpg TwistedOnesConcepts2.jpg|Concept art. NewPops.jpg TwistedOnesPops.jpg Jpeg (3).jpg|Twisted Bonnie Pop! Vinyl UHWjb2a.png|Twisted Bonnie Prototype Plush Twisted_Bonnie.png|Twisted Bonnie Official Plush your_best_friend_twisted_bonnie_by_ladyfiszi-dby4qil.jpg|Additional Twisted Bonnie art by LadyFiszi. 7FP8fyKQne24ZkcRZ FfzYCL3qhZLk6AmKsi1ZrJUlI.png|Twisted Bonnie along with the other plushes. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Antagonists Category:Twisted Animatronic Category:Deceased Category:Male